Umbrella
by siriuslyremus
Summary: Remus has loved Sirius for as long as he can remember. [[inspired by the song umbrella, a cover by Scott Simons. oneshot, slash. read and review please]]


**A/N: okay, so this is my second fanfiction (the first being a crappy short one that i deleted...) so let me know what you think of it! yes, it's slash. yes, it was inspired by the song "Umbrella". I was listening to a great cover of it by Scott Simons. But enough rambling, go and read:)**

**Disclaimer: yup, i don't own Harry Potter, i just play with the characters!**

Remus had loved him for as long as he could remember. he had trouble remembering a time when he didn't, besides the times before he had started Hogwarts.

When Sirius had sent Snape to the shrieking shack as a joke, Remus had been able to see that Sirius hadn't meant any real harm, and that he had been, as he did often, not realizing the consequences that could occur.

And Remus was still able to love him.

When Sirius had been taken to Azkaban, and everyone, including Remus, had believed that Sirius had betrayed his friends, Remus was still able to remember the times they shared, and wished everyday that somehow, _somehow,_ Sirius was innocent. He always had a part of him tucked away for Sirius if he were to ever return.

And one day, he did.

When Remus was teaching at Hogwarts, he had gone to the shrieking shack because of what the Marauder's Map had shown him. There he found that Sirius was indeed innocent, just like Remus had been wishing everyday for twelve years.

When he realized this, it took all he had to stop himself from jumping upon Sirius and making up for the twelve years of loneliness without him. He wasn't even sure if Sirius still _had _those feelings for him.

But he remembered the first time he had held Sirius in his arms again. It was one of the happiest moments in his life.

It was a nasty day, dark and cloudy, but they had been walking down a deserted road together. Remus was visiting Sirius, who was still hiding out in the mountains. It had started to pour rain, so Remus had conjured his umbrella, while Sirius had continued to stand in the rain.

"You can stand under my umbrella if you want, Sirius." He had offered.

Sirius grinned, and jumped under the shelter of the umbrella. "Thanks, Remus."

Remus had stood there, staring into those grey eyes he adored so much with his own amber ones. And suddenly, he couldn't hold back any longer, and losing all sense of rationality, he had pressed his lips hungrily into Sirius', no longer caring whether or not Sirius still felt for him, just knowing that he _had_ to take a chance.

Sirius had kissed back forcefully, obviously still just as smitten with Remus as he had been years ago.

But once again, Remus' world had come crashing down.

After only about two years of having Sirius back, he had fallen through the veil at the department of mysteries, leaving Remus just as alone and heartbroken as the first time he had lost him.

And that was why, on rainy days like today, he found himself thinking of Sirius. He found himself dreaming, hoping, wishing, praying, that someday he would be reunited with him.

He was sitting on the front steps of his house, rain drops falling onto him, soaking him, when he noticed someone walking up the driveway of his home.

_who could that possibly be? _he thought to himself.

But, that walk, he could recognize it anywhere.

His heart starting racing, he was hoping, he was hoping so much that this was who he thought, he was no longer thinking of what was possible and impossible.

And then the person lowered their umbrella. They had the same grey eyes, the same dark hair, the same striking features, as Sirius Black.

"You can stand under my umbrella, Remus." He said.

And that was all Remus had to hear to know he wasn't dreaming.

_**finite.**_

**A/N: So, what do you think? love it, hate it, think it's terrible, amazing?! let me know! leave a review! it could say one incoherent sentence, or random word. I don't care, just let me know that you took the time to read it:D**


End file.
